Shoot the Moon
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: Everything always seems to work out, nothing can alway be perfect. Stupidity has done something to Cyan but not kill him, yet... There isn't much time before wisps fade away, as well as the beginning of the new apocalypse... (4th Cyan Shards)


Sorry guys, but my inner Cyan found his Twilight, so I've been a bit... Busy.

** Bold **- Times/ places/ sounds

_italics _- thoughts

underline - no function currently

* * *

"It always works out in the end. Somehow... Though if you believe me, jinxing it is never a good idea... Never a good idea"

**Months after the royal coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle**

Cyan walked into the royal foyer with Luna, still discussing whatever magic has taken over since he was a child. It was taking far too long to find out whatever mysterious powers a Phoenix could bestow. Eventually the conversation shifted to his wrong doings in the past.

"Wasn't it just over a year ago that you mass murdered all those guards?" Luna questioned. The problem was nopony wanted sign to be a royal guard when events like that take place.

"Hey! Why are we talking about everything I've done wrong all the sudden? I served under you as a guard squad leader!" Cyan retorted, slightly annoyed.

"For a week..."

"But still!"

"Still what?"

Cyan had to think, although there was one big lie he'd been hiding for a while.

"Well you know how you brought up the guards and that tower, you should know, I created those, none of that was real, the Alicorn Amulet was legend to bring about an endless rage as long as the wearer wore it, it didn't feel anything though... So I guess what I'm saying is, it may have looked like I messed up, but it was you guys who messed up. I faked everything just so that idiot I was 'following' around believed it. You guys really executed me for no reason."

Luna thought it over. She guessed they had messed up until she recalled one piece of information, "Wait a just a moment, if the Alicorn Amulet had no effect on you, then why did you cage us?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I supposed while faking that guy out I was going to have fun along the way."

Luna stopped and turned towards him, "That was for fun?! What the heck! You trapped us with Discord! Not to mention my older brothers!"

"I thought you hadn't seen your brothers for a thousand years or so..."

"I hadn't, and now that they're back they're questioning me on why I haven't found a stallion! I'm a Princess, not just any mare. No stallion would just come up to me and tell them they have a crush on me! I'm a goddess to them, nopony ever approaches me... And my brothers were teasing me about not having foals yet! Unspeakable! They can't just say that to me in front of my subjects, and Discord teased me to no end, how dare they!"

"It'll happen eventually, I've met my goddess, I thought about her from day one. Never dreamed of getting her. It was nice to wish, but my mind told me I had to work to make those things happen, so I never thought it possible she would like me back. She's my little slice of heaven I guess. Never a moment I'd want to be without her. Yeah, you'll find someone Luna, I got my goddess and she's the best thing that happened to me. I hope you find someone else who treats you the same..."

They made their way from the foyer to the weapons hall, just walking and conversing. The weapons were all lined up on racks and shelves, though it was rather disorganized. They walked and stopped by the Paladin's Greatsword, one of the heaviest swords created out of some of the rarest material. Cyan accidentally bumped a couple racks but nothing fell, well, at first.

They continued down the hall of weapons till something caught Cyan's eye. A large axe mounted on the wall engraved with gold and sky blue trim.

"What's this one called?" Cyan asked inquisitively

"That? That is the War-axe of Omexe, one of the strongest Centaurs to roam this land."

"Centaurs?"

"There used to be large halfling creatures called centaurs, they would always cause trouble and eventually were banished from this land. I have to go report the most recent results on your tests to Celestia, don't, I repeat don't touch anything..."

Luna walked out of the room. _Don't touch anything Cyan, blablablah-Princess Celestia blah blah. I'm immortal, I can do whatever I want._ Cyan walked around the room looking for something to play with.

He wandered over to a shelf full of all types of steel wonders. Cyan kicked the base of the shelf out of frustration. It shook and rocked for a moment, he thought nothing of it, then the shelf rumbled and toppled over onto him.

**_CRASH-_**

"AHHHHHH! GOSH DARNIT CYAN DO SOMETHING BUCKING RIGHT FOR ONCE!" Luna's ears perked up at the sound of the exclamation. She walked in the room in dismay, weapons of all types in a scattered jigsaw across the floor, all she could was gape while trying to put the pieces together and figure out what happened. Red stained the stone tile floor as an outstretched hoof lay out from under the bookcase. The back of the shelf splintered and cracked as somepony or something struggled to get out. It burst open with a very injured blue pony dragging himself out. He lay belly up on the floor panting from the pain. Two spears found themselves lodged into his stomach and lung, an axe lay in the back of his head. He lay there for a space of many minutes, cursing himself for his stupidity and looked up to see a weeping Luna. He barely could lift his head of the ground, his bloodshot eyes giving off more pain than the sight of his body. The tiles splashed up his blood as Luna leaned closer toward him. He whispered,

"Luna, d-do you believe in mercy killings?" A flintlock materialized in the pool of crimson at her hooves. She picked up the object and put it down with fear, realizing what it was.

"When did you get a gun!?" She was so confused.

"Just, please, end the pain..."

"No! Are you kidding me, you'll be fine!"

"Luna, I-I-I'm going to die... Please *cough* make it easy..."

"but... Regeneration, the execution... You've been through worse..." Her voice trailed off. Cyan lay his down in his blood and tensed up for the final moment. It never came.

"Luna please... DO IT NOW DO I-" the gun fired. Silence filled the air as the gunshot rang into the distance. Weeping filled the silence as Luna ran away and flew to her quarters. She returned as quickly as she left. She pointed the open lid of the jar at the corpse. A bright light filled the room, reflecting crimson in a spectacular way across the barren stone walls. A gaseous substance arose from the corpse and filtered into the jar.

Luna kept crying over the body as the sun set. The moon did not rise...


End file.
